forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon (magazine)
from 1976]] Dragon is one of the two official magazines for source material for the Forgotten Realms, first published in 1976. Its sister publication is Dungeon magazine. History ;TSR: In 1975, TSR. began publishing The Strategic Review. In short order, however, the popularity and growth of Dungeons & Dragons made it clear that the game had not only separated itself from its wargaming origins, but had launched an entirely new industry unto itself. The following year, after only seven issues, TSR cancelled The Strategic Review and replaced it with The Dragon, which later became Dragon with issue #39. from 1980]] A compilation of the first 250 issues was released; also included were the 7 issues of The Strategic Review. This compilation is known as the software title Dragon Magazine Archive. from 1987]] ;Wizards of the Coast: Wizards of the Coast purchased TSR and its intellectual properties, including Dragon, in 1997. Production was then transferred from Wisconsin to Washington state. In 1999, Wizards of the Coast was itself purchased by Hasbro, Dragon suffered a five-month gap between #236 and #237 but remained published by TSR as a subsidiary of WotC starting September 1997 with issue #239,Dragon #239 (1997-09) and until #267 in January 2000 when Wizards of the Coast became the listed de facto publisher.Dragon #267 (2000-01) from 2000]] ;Paizo Publishing: In 2002, Paizo Publishing acquired the rights to publish both Dragon and '' Dungeon'' under license from Wizards of the Coast. '' Dragon'' was published by Paizo starting September 2002 with issue #299. It tied Dragon more closely to Dungeon by including articles supporting and promoting its major multi-issue adventures such as the "Age of Worms" and "Savage Tide". "Class Acts", monthly one- or two-page articles offering ideas for developing specific character classes, were also introduced by Paizo. On April 18, 2007, Wizards of the Coast announced that it would not be renewing Paizo's licenses for Dragon. The final printed issue was #359 in September 2007. ;Digital: Shortly after the last print issue shipped, Wizards of the Coast re-launched Dragon as an online magazine, continuing the issue numbering of the print edition. The first digital edition was #360 in October 2007 In Issue #427 (September 2013), an article by Wizards of the Coast game designer and editor Chris Perkins announced''Dragon'' #427 (2013-09) that Dragon would be going on hiatus starting January 2014 pending the release of Dungeons & Dragons 5 edition. The final edition of Dragon released was issue #430 in December 2013. ;Dragon+: A new and fully digital bi-monthly publication called Dragon+, was launched on April 30, 2015,Dragon+ Issue #1;"Let the Adventure Begin". Wizards of the Coast. 30 April 2015. succeeding the existing versions of Dragon and Dungeon magazines. Created by Dialect in collaboration with Wizards of the Coast, the online edition ceased continuity with the printed and digital versions of both magazines and restarted its numbering system for issues at No. 1. Content Although Dragon was originally designed to support the roleplaying industry in general, it has always been primarily a house organ for role-playing games with a particular focus on D&D. Most of the magazine's articles provide supplementary material for the game including new prestige classes, races, monsters and many other subjects that can be used to enhance a Dungeons & Dragons game. Other articles will provide tips and suggestions for players and DMs. In the early 1980s, almost every issue of Dragon would contain a role playing adventure, a simple board game, or some kind of special game supplement (such as a cardboard cut-out castle). These bonus features become infrequent after the 1986 launch of Dungeon magazine, which published several new Dungeons & Dragons adventures in each issue. ;Ares Section: Ares was a science fiction wargame magazine that was purchased by TSR. After publication ceased, a large new section called the "Ares Section" was added to Dragon magazine starting with ''Dragon'' #84 in April 1984 and was treated as almost a magazine within a magazine. This special section provided support for science fantasy and superhero roleplaying games such as Gamma World, Marvel Super Heroes and Star Frontiers. The "Ares Section" was published until July 1986, ''Dragon'' #111, after which it too was discontinued. ;Bazaar of the Bizarre: Bazaar of the Bizarre is a long-running series of articles appearing in Dragon. They would discuss various magical items and classes in the D&D multiverse. ;Comics: During the print run of Dragon, various comic series and one-panel comics were published. The one-panel comics, most of them by Will McLean, were found in the Dragonmirth section, but some comic strips were published as their own column, with continuity of story line from one issue to the next. These represent some of the oldest and most well-known RPG comics. These are listed below. * Dork Tower by John Kovalic was published from Issue #259 (May 1999) to Issue #359 (September 2007). * Finieous Fingers by JD was published from Issue #3 (October 1976) to Issue #54 (October 1981). * Nodwick by Aaron Williams was published from Issue #246 (April 1998) to Issue #359 (September 2007). * Knights of the Dinner Table by Jolly R. Blackburn was published from Issue #226 (February 1996) to Issue #269 (March 2000). * SnarfQuest by Larry Elmore was published from Issue #75 (July 1983) to Issue #200 (December 1993). * The Order of the Stick by Rich Burlew was published from Issue #338 (December 2005) to Issue #359 (September 2007). * What's New with Phil & Dixie by Phil Foglio was published from Issue #49 (May 1981) to Issue #359 (September 2007). * Wormy by Dave Trampier was published from Issue #9 (Septemer 1977) to Issue #132 (April 1988). * Yamara by Barbara Manui and Chris Adams was published from Issue #181 (May 1992) to Issue #228 (April 1996). * Zogonia by Tony Moseley was published from Issue #289 (November 2001) to Issue #353 (March 2007). ;Computer Games: There were four series of articles focusing on computer and console games. * The Electric Eye, was published from Issue #33 (January 1980) to Issue #63 (July 1982). * The Role of Computers, was published from Issue #110 (June 1986) to Issue #196 (August 1993). * Eye of the Monitor, was published from Issue #197 (September 1993) to Issue #221 (September 1995). * Silicon Sorcery, was published from Issue #266 (December 1999) to Issue #336 (October 2005). ;Dragon's Bestiary: Appearing in almost every issue beginning with ''Dragon'' #26, this series of articles would cover a wide variety of monsters in D&D. The articles were primarily based on monsters from the D&D Bestiary and Monster Manual series of sourcebooks. ;Ecology Series: A regular feature of Dragon for many years was its "Ecology of ..." articles as sometimes discussed by the fictional sage Elminster, in which a particular D&D monster received an in-depth review, explaining how it found food, reproduced, and so forth. Under Paizo's tenure such ecology articles became heavier in "crunch" (game mechanics) as opposed to "fluff" (narrative and description) than previously. ;Leomund's Tiny Hut: Leomund's Tiny Hut was a series of columns written by Lenard Lakofka that were published from Issue #30 (October 1979) to Issue #108 (March 1986). The articles had a focus on game mechanics in D&D, as well as exploring the backgrounds of artifacts, creatures, classes and spells. ;Special issues: In the magazine's early years, Dragon published five "Best of" issues, reprinting highly regarded articles from The Strategic Review and The Dragon. From 1996 to 2001, Dragon Magazine published the Dragon Annual, a thirteenth issue of all new content. ;Wyrms of the North: Wyrms of the North was a series of articles in Dragon by Ed Greenwood that covered over two dozen unique dragons of Faerûn. They were published in issues #230 to #259. In the Realms Though Ed Greenwood had his first published article in issue #30 and his first Forgotten Realms article in issue #39, most fans agree that work found in this magazine before the release of the Forgotten Realms Campaign Set was part of his home game and therefore potentially conflicts with later canon. The first Dragon published after the release of the Campaign Set was issue #123 and all content produced from thereon is 100% Dungeons and Dragons canon. Issue Index An index of all the Dragon magazines published, sorted by year. Includes special editions. ;Best of the Dragon: ;Dragon Annual: Appendix Editors * Timothy J. Kask — Editor of issues ''Dragon'' #1 – ''Dragon'' #34 * Jake Jaquet — Editor of issues ''Dragon'' #35 – ''Dragon'' #48 * Kim Mohan — Editor-in-Chief of issues ''Dragon'' #49 – ''Dragon'' #114; ''Dragon'' #199 - ''Dragon'' #217 * Roger E. Moore — Editor of issues ''Dragon'' #115 – ''Dragon'' #198 * Wolfgang Baur — Editor of issues ''Dragon'' #218 – ''Dragon'' #221 * Pierce Watters — Editor-in-Chief of issues ''Dragon'' #222 – ''Dragon'' #238 * Anthony J. Bryant — Editor of issues ''Dragon'' #222 – ''Dragon'' #229 * Dave Gross — Editor of issues ''Dragon'' #230 – ''Dragon'' #273; Editor-in-Chief of issues ''Dragon'' #274 - ''Dragon'' #287 * Jesse Decker — Editor-in-Chief of issues ''Dragon'' #288 – ''Dragon'' #311 * Chris Thomasson — Editor-in-Chief of issues ''Dragon'' #312 – ''Dragon'' #315 * Matthew Sernett — Editor-in-Chief of issues ''Dragon'' #316 – ''Dragon'' #326 * Erik Mona — Editor-in-Chief of issues ''Dragon'' #327 – ''Dragon'' #359 * Chris Youngs — Editor-in-Chief of issues - ''Dragon'' #360 – ''Dragon'' #388 * Steve Winter — Editor-in-Chief of issues - ''Dragon'' #389 – ''Dragon'' #430 * Matt Chapman — Present Dragon+ Editor-in-Chief Awards ;Origins Award: *'1986:' Origins Award for Best Professional Roleplaying Magazine of 1985 *'1990:' Origins Award for Best Professional Adventure Gaming Magazine of 1989 *'1994:' Origins Award for Best Professional Gaming Magazine of 1993 *'1995:' Origins Award for Best Professional Gaming Magazine of 1994, Origins Adventure Gaming Hall of Fame *'2004:' Origins Award for Best Game Related Periodical 2003 *'2007:' Origins Award for Best Non-Fiction Publication of the Year 2006 ;Chesley Awards: *'1991:' Chesley Award Nominee for Best Cover Illustration: Magazine (#169) *'1998:' Chesley Award for Best Cover Illustration: Magazine (#238) *'2001:' Chesley Award for Best Cover Illustration: Magazine (#272) *'2002:' Chesley Award Nominee for Best Cover Illustration: Magazine (#284) *'2003:' Chesley Award for Best Cover Illustration: Magazine (#302) *'2004:' Chesley Award Nominee for Best Cover Illustration: Magazine (#307) *'2007:' Chesley Award Nominee for Best Cover Illustration: Magazine (#339) See Also * [[:Category:Dragon magazine covers|Gallery of Dragon covers]] * [[:Category:Dragon magazine issues|List of Dragon issues]] * Dragon+ * List of "Ecology of…" articles * List of "Wyrms of the North" articles External links * DragonDex – a complete, exhaustive index of the contents of Dragon magazine through the final printed issue #359 (last updated in 2007) * Dragon+ digital magazine * Dragon+ digital magazine iOS app * Dragon+ digital magazine Android app * Dragon Magazine at Paizo Publishing * Dragon Magazine TV Tropes References de:Dragon Category:Sourcebooks Category:Magazines